I can't believe how marvelous I am
by superbeast
Summary: How did I type this when I was 13 wtf was wrong with me hahahaha
1. If you're reading this

I wrote this fic to get flames. No, not really. I just read a very stupid fic and decided I'd outdo it. If you hate all the other fics, than this will do you in. I ran it through and back through different translaters to spice it up.  
  
Super Beast Slaps The English Language In The Face  
by Super Beast  
  
Yoshi was are walking down road and he did saw Mario. "Hey Mario!" he said and walked over the street to greet him. Mario said ," Hi Yoshi lets walk together" and they went to Peach's house. Peach said, "Hey guys" and she pulled out a gun and shot Yoshi to death. "Now we are alone" she said to Mario but Luigi came, "Hey you guys!" and he dropped his pants and started pumping Peach full of juicy hot sperm.   
Mario said "Hey!" and pulled out his Italian Tommy Gun, "Die you bitch!" and he killed them both. Suddenly a bottle of Worsteshire Sauce fell onto Yoshi's dead body and he became a zombie. He said "arrg" and he shot up Yoshi but Yoshi said "arrg" again and then Yoshi said...  
And then Kirby came up and said" Ah! A zombie!" and he blew up Cuba with his mind. Then Zombie Yoshi bit off Kirby's face and he died. And then Mario said "You are a bad zombie die!" and shot him with his Italian Tommy Gun. And Samus came and she pushed Mario into the mud he said "Hey! You're mean, die!" And he killed Samus until she died and then zombie Yoshi said "I'll eat you!" and ate Mario.  
Then Daisy came and said, "Oh no Luigi's dead!" and she bitch slapped Yoshi cause he was the only one around. He said, "arrg!" and he fell over. Then Pikachu came and gnawed off Yoshi's body. Yoshi said "Ouch! I'll eat you dead!" and he did. Captain Falcon came and said, "hEy I am awesome and gay" and Yoshi said "hey I'll eat you fool!" and then a brick fell on Zombie Yoshi and he finnally died.Suddenly Mario got up cause he was free from Yoshi's stomach. He said "eww I'm gross" and he take off every "zig." Captain Falcon said, "ooh you are super and hot and I want to make love to you. And Mario said, "No!" and he jumped in the air and gave Captain Falcon a kick in the neck and broke his nostril.  
Suddenly Pichu came and said, "Hey we have to go to Final Destination there is trouble, my friends, and your mother is a whore!" and they all ran to Final Destination and Mario...  
Anyway, the Master Hand was crunching a giant picture of Sonic the Hedgehog so he said "grr" and blew up the world. Everyone died. The End.  
  
Yoshi was descends the road and it saw Mario. "HŽ Mario!" it means and went over the road greeting it. Indicated Mario, "hello Yoshi leaves the way together" and it went to the house of fishing. Indicated fishing, "hŽ the kinds" and it withdrawal rifle and drew Yoshi with death. "now we" are it said to Mario alone, but Luigi came, "hŽ you from the kinds!" and it let its trousers fall and began to pump a fishing of the completely juicy hot sperm cells. HŽ Mario admits as "!" and withdrawn its Italian rifle from Tommy, "you females die!" and it killed it both. Suddenly a sauce bottle with Worsteshire fell on the dead man of Yoshi and it became zombi. It said "arrg" and it increased Yoshi fast, but Yoshi indicated the"arrg "still and then indicated Yoshi... and then assembled Kirby and indicated" amp 


	2. You're too late

Part Two:  
Super Beast Delivers a Swift Kick To The English Language's Balls  
by Super Beast  
  
Zelda walked around in circles with her panties in a bunch and Link came up and said, "hey there you super hot mama! Yo ass is out of dis world!" and she turned and kicked him in the nuts. He said "ow" and he fell over and died. Then the police came and they are said, "Hey you bitch you killed him so die!" And they started slowly killing her to death with sticks.  
Then Master Hand came and said, "Hey you fuckers! I just got a blow job? Want to see?" and they said "Hey you are drunk so die!" So they took out beating sticks and stabbed him with the dull egde and he coughed out his brain.  
"Oh he's dead" said a little old lady who came out of nowhere. She smiled and walked away, but suddenly the MIR Space Station fell on her. "Blaarg! I am dead!" she said. And jigglypuff walked up to her. Jigglypuff sceamed and said, "Oh my crap nut! A crushed old lady!" and Jigglypuff fainted then died because she fell on her face and suffocated.  
Daisy came up and said "hey I'm not a smasher" and then sonic said "neither am I" and they fell in love because they both weren't liked enough to be important. And then Wario and Waluigi fell in love because they had nobody else to turn to. Daisy got pregnant and had a baby a few hours later. She died in childbirth so Sonic was so upset he fell of a cliff and died on impact. And him and Daisy were buried under Wario and Waluigi's house so that night Wario and Waluigi got scared to death and died till they were dead.  
Suddenly a monkey appeared and started humping Young Link and Mario killed them 'cause he doesn't like monkeys cause one of them stole his hat. Then Mario was killed in a horrible accident involving some Ethiopian kids and Sally Struthers.  
All of the other smashers (except Bowser 'cause he's mean) mourned the tragic deaths by throwing a fashion show. Ganondorf wore his prettiest dress, and Peach took him out while wearing a new tuxedo. It was the best fashion show ever. But then the police cops arrived so Dr. Mario froze time and they escaped. But then they hid in China and they didn't know there was a bomb right underneath them and dr. mario unfroze time and they got dead. The End.  
  
there succeeded and mean, "hey there you went around into into medium with its Schluepfer ton of A package and A relation heat tons mom OF super! Yo ate east say A world outside!" and it turned it and took A step in groove. It said "ow" and skin ton him more rueber and died. Then, the policy force and it came, "OF Hey you them female is meant which killed you him thus cubic!" And they collected tons slowly kill it with the death with sticks. Then, the hand OF presentation came and said, "Hey you Bumser! I precisely received to use OF impact? ton of want ton lake?" and they said "OF Hey of acres drunk tons you, therefore you those!" Thus, they took sticks striking outside and stabbed him egde and blunted tons him coughed OF its brain. "OH - which it" died, said A small old woman RAM who left nowhere. It SMI LED and left, but ME the station OF sector skin suddenly on it. "Blaarg! I died!" it said. And jigglypuff went until him. Jigglypuff sceamed and said, "OF Oh my crap with groove! At old lady crushed!" and Jigglypuff skin DEAD then into impotence, because it skin on its face and suffocated. Gaensebluemchen succeeded and into "hey does emergency mean is ME" is "more more smasher" and then OF sound-meant "myself" and him one emergency and because CAN emergency them them fallen in love two significant enough. And then OF Wario and Waluigi, because they did emergency have anybody, fell in love ton turn besides above. Gaensebluemchen ton receive pregnant and A baby had A few hours more later. It died into the birth, its which thus thus tons of Inc. LINE which it skin from at Outlier and died on A consequence. And him and gaensebluemchen which buried under OF Wario and Waluigis house, then that the night receives from Wario and Waluigi scared ton the death and died, until they died. A monkey appeared suddenly and started, young relation humping and in Mario ' the cause killed which it causes OF monkey one does emergency want OF them Stola its has. Then, Mario in A terrible accident which includes kids and Sally Struthers Žthyopiens which killed. All the others smashers (Bowser of ' causes him AVERAGE is excluded), the tragic deaths regretted, by throwing A child and OF way appearance. Ganondorf carried its behaviour pretty width unit, and exported fishing him OF the haven OF new A tuxedo. It which indeed that best the type and way appearance. But the axes OF policy force arrived then, therefore Dr. Mario went ahead OF frozen time and him. But they were dissimulated then with bomb in China and it knew were emergency A right there among them and Dr. Mario Unfroze time and it received died. End. Ê  
Ê  
Ê 


	3. I left a long time ago

Yes, part three in the outstanding trilogy that is in no way related to it's previous chapters. I continue to mock the poor grammer skills and crap story lines of many other fics with this rediculous story and I am ending it with this, the final fic. Consider yourself warned.  
  
Super Beast Takes The English Language, Gives it a Wedgie, Pushes it into the Pool with all it's clothes on, single handedly kills it, then takes a leak on it's grave  
by Super Beast  
  
Mario are did walks down the street and then Master Hand come and Master Hand was said "hey mario, a tournament we are having, come you will?" Mario nodded and left did Master Hand are. When Mario are arriving at tournament, he find that all the other smashers did are arrive by then. He said, "oh boy another super tournament what fun! !" and he ran around in circles screaming. Then Fox came and said" Hey you are is my opponent, we fight now!" and mario kicked him in the neck so he fell over and later in the hospital he died so Mario said "yay I win!"  
Then Mario came to fight Luigi and Luigi said, "Hey! I are not fighting my brother! He is-" then Mario hit Luigi over the head with a monkey wrench. Luigi said "ow" and his head blew up so he died. Then came Samus and she shot a missle at Mario but he dodged it and said" hey yuo should die! And he killed her till her legs got stuck in her brain and she was died.  
Then Bowser came and he said "we are finalists, I kill you small one! Time to wander around aimlessly!" and he fell off the final destination into space and he fell into that electric thing and got shocked until he died. Mario was like, "yay!" but suddenly Yoshi's dead body tha Peach killed came to life and blew up and there were guts everywhere and Mario got drunk and played ping-pong but his hangover was so bad the next morning he died. And Peach was sad so she went out and hired some Male strippers, but they were evil and blew up the universe so everybody died. The End.  
  
Mario is beaten directions the road and the hand then to compile comes you and the principal hand which "is hŽ the specified mario, the tornei, which we have, you to have come" the hand ŽtŽe from agreement with the head and compiled of Mario on the left side east. If Mario comes to the tornei, it notes that all the smashers that the different ones are arrive up to that point. It indicated, "boy of the OH the others of the supertournaments, that the divertimento! and that functioned around in circles which gridano. Then vixen "hŽ this came to you known as east is my competitor, fights us the hour!" and the mario made with a stage in the beginning, therefore it fell more rueber and later in the hospital, than it has the died man, therefore the aforementioned Mario "yay I gained!" Then Mario came to fight in Luigi Luigi and, "hŽ it was known as! I engagements not the average brother! - the "key of the monkey then made a success of Luigi di Mario above head with one. "the ow" specified Luigi and the relative head that they burst, therefore she died. Then Samus and it have the come blow a missle with Mario, but it eluded He and "hŽ the yuo specified should die! And it does not have it victim of a murder, until this them piedini in the brain maintained relative and was died them joined. Then Bowser and came to him known as "are to us finalists, I kill them small! Movement of time around without goal!" and it fell via destination from blocking in the zone and fell into this electric workman from thing and one must preserve frightened, until that which it did not die. Mario was like, "yay!" but broken down an assassinated fishing came without informing the body of Yoshis of the tha to the life and burst and will interiora easier given everywhere and to the conservations of Mario more drink and pong that the metal noise, but relative Kater was thus badly the next morning, that he died. And it fishing was sad, therefore it expired and used some seams of the operation of the male, but they were defective and they made to burst the universe, therefore all dead man. The extremety. 


End file.
